We will always be friends
by Spider-Grl
Summary: Ok, this is my first L/J fic. so if you like please review me!!! James meets this girl at school but has to tell her about him being an animagi and about his friends!! How will she react? Chapter 2 is up!!!
1. All Aboard!

Disclosure: I don't own Harry Potter, they belong to the wonderful writer, J.K. Rowlings.  
AN: This is one of my first J/L fics. so READ/REVIEW please!!!  
Capter 1 ~*~ All Aboard  
  
"Sirius." Sixteen-year-old James Potter whispered, giving his friend a poke in the side.  
  
"Hmmm?" Sirius looked up from the deck of wizarding cards he was shuffling, making Morgana wince as he hit her in the face with Baba Yaga.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked, pointing to the pretty redhead who had just walked into the empty compartment across  
from their's. She sat down flashing them a sweet smile and peering into a tick book in her lap, entitled "Magnificent Muggles and How They Came To Be."  
  
"Don't you recognise her?" Sirius whispered back, smiling. "That's Lily Evans."  
  
"You mean fat Lily? That's fat Lily?!" James cried quietly.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius replied, looking at the back of a Merlin card. "She looks different, doesn't she?"  
  
James nodded.  
  
"She looks beautiful." he whispered.  
  
Indeed she was. Over the summer, she had shed weight that had been her torment since she found out about  
wizard sweets. Her bright red hair had dulled to a rich auburn and her eyes seemed larger, sparkling merrily.  
  
"Then tell her so, go for it!" His friend encouraged as Reamus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, two of their other  
companions, came stumbling into their compartment.  
  
"Something wrong, Wormtail?" Sirius asked, seeing the boy's face paler then usual.  
  
"N-nothing." Peter replied, emptying his pockets and splitting the sweets they had gotten from the tray between  
himself and Reamus.  
  
"We had a bit of a run-on with Serverus." Reamus explained.  
  
"Worried ole Sapey's chasin' ya down?" Sirius said, enjoying the chance toget a laugh at their arch-enemy.  
  
"Chase me down?" Peter gulped. "He c-couldn't o that."  
  
"Couldn't I?" Serverus Snape swept into the room, thick eyebrows raised.  
  
"Serverus." James said as he rose to his feet.  
  
"Hello, Potter." Serverus sneered. "Peter and I were just talking about you."  
  
"He said you weren't half the wi-" Peter was cut off by Serverus reaching for his wand.  
  
"What's between you and me, Serverus, is between you and me, not you and Peter." James scorned.  
  
"Testy, are we, Potter?" Serverus cackled.  
  
"Would you all just stop?!"  
  
Serverus turned around to see Lily Evans standing in the small hall that separated their compartments. Her hands  
were on her hips.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" Serverus scoffed.  
  
"Don't you remember me, Serverus? I was the one who got the highest score on the Potions exam, oly one point  
higher than you." She explained, crossing her arms.  
  
"Fat Lily? You're Fat Lily?!?!" Serverus said as he threw backhis head and laughed. "Good Lord, you're stick thin!"  
  
Lily's eyes narrowed. "I'll see you later, I have to find myself some fresh air." And with that, he walked off,  
laughing loudly.  
  
"Don't pay any mind to him." Reamus said wisely. "He's got a stick up his butt."  
  
Lily smiled.  
  
"Why don't you come and sit with us?" James offered, Sirius smiled.  
  
"Thank you...that would be nice." She got her book and then settled into their compartment. 


	2. Make New Friends but Keep the Old

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
AN: Ok I know some of you were kind of sad because Lily used to be fat, but hey! I made this a really quick chapter!  
I just recently saw 'A Walk To Remember' and it is the BEST MOVIE EVER!!!(Besides The Lord Of The Rings) I really hope that any of the people whi read this go and see it!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 2- Make New Friends but Keep the Old  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"And I was through with taking all the jokes from Serverus and everyone, so I decided to try and become thin." Lily explained, looking into her hands.  
  
"You succeeded." Reamus said. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thank-you." Lily smiled and Sirius watched as James' heart melted like an ice cube in the sun. "My sister wasn't all too pleased, now that she's able to stop taunting me." Lily said, staring intently at all of them; Tall gangly Reamus, chestnut waves of hair falling into his eyes; Scrawny Peter, his face twitching nervously; Sirius, who's name did him no justice, with his wide smile and sparkling, mischievious eyes; and (where her eyes rested most on) James, his chin in his hand and his gaze focused on her. "Did you not recognize me?" she asked him.  
  
"No, not at all." James said, her smile making him grin as well. Something about her, something alluring and mysterious yet childishly sweet and pure was pulling him to her. She was captivating. Enchanting. Glorious.  
  
"James!"  
  
Fingers were snapping in front of his face.  
  
"Hmmm?" James said, coming out of his trance.  
  
"We're going to go and bother Serverus, want to come?" Reamuse offered, nodding to the door.  
  
"No, I'll stay here." James replied, hoping to get a chance to talk to Lily.  
  
"Ok." Sirius said, grinning knowingly and ushering the others out the door.  
  
"What's that you're reading?" James asked, trying to make some small talk.  
  
" 'Magnificent Muggles'. " She replied, showing him the cover.  
  
"Is it interesting?" He said.  
  
"Very."  
  
"You look really nice, Lily." James said staring at his folded hands.  
  
"Thank-you." She said blushing a little.  
  
"Guess I'm not the first to say that, eh?"  
  
"No, but it's better than what some have said."  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Lily laughed a bit good-naturedly. "She sulked half the summer, saying I looked like a twig and my arms were too long and my eyes looked too big."  
  
"Oh, no." James shook his head. "Your eyes are lovely."  
  
Lily's blush deepened.  
  
"Thank-you." She murmered as did the train, Lily being thrown forward into his arms. She quickly recovered, standing up and brushing off her robes, embarressed.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said.  
  
"It's nothing." he assured her. "Supose we've stopped?"  
  
"Mmmhmm." She said as she picked up her things. "Let's go then."  
  
"Want to come in our carriage?" James asked helping her gather her things.  
  
"Won't it be a tight fit? You, Sirius, Reamus, Peter, and me?"  
  
"We'll manage." James said as he picked up his traveling bag and walked outside.  
  
"James, over here!" Sirius' loud voice came over the crowd as he and Reamus waved frantically to catch his attention. James took Lily's elbow and hurried over to them.  
  
"Did you find Snape?" he asked once they had reached each other.  
  
"Nah, Art Weasly had some Every Flavor Beans he was willing to share." Reamus said, smiling.  
  
"Here, got you one." Peter said as he held out a lime colored one.  
  
"No, thanks, I don't trust the green colored ones." James replied. "Lily's riding with us."  
  
"Alright." The others chorused and, from then on, Lily Evans was part of their clan.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
AN: Ok, I hoped you liked it!!! I will ask you to review obviously! Anyway, I thought this up very quick, so it might not be very good... 


End file.
